Fall of the Academy
by thewookieesroar
Summary: WARNING: HUGE SPOILERS FOR THE FORCE AWAKENS FOLLOW!- This is the story of the destruction of Luke's Academy, The Fall of Ben Solo, and the eventual Exile of Luke Skywalker. What all led up to these tragic events? What set the stage for the events of The Force Awakens? Rated T.
1. Vader Killed Anakin

**So this is my Force Awakens story I was talking about a while ago. It's the story of the new Jedi Academy and what happened to it.**

 **WARNING: THE FORCE AWAKENS SPOILERS WILL FOLLOW. AFTER THIS POINT, I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR SPOILING PARTS OF THE MOVIE.**

 **THIS IS REVEALS INFORMATION THAT COULD RUIN THE MOVIE FOR YOU.**

 **PLEASE TURN AWAY IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE.**

 **FINAL WARNING.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

Luke Skywalker stood at the front of the room. Various younglings were on the floor sitting in front of him. Among them was Ben Solo, his nephew. He gave his nephew a smile, Ben was the oldest and most skilled in the academy. He was around eighteen life years. He was growing to be a great Jedi. He was elevated to knight status a few weeks before.

Ben's only flaw was that he wanted to be a powerful Jedi. Maybe a little bit too powerful, being too powerful was not good for a Jedi. He remembered Yoda's teachings. The ancient Jedi master had stressed that a Jedi should not crave power.

Luke turned his attention back to his students, the future of the Jedi. The Empire had all but fallen. Nothing would stand in the way of rebuilding the Republic, the darkness was still out there but it would not jump at them yet.

"Who knows Darth Vader?" Luke asked. He saw Ben look up and he could sense Ben was interested in the topic of his grandfather.

"He was a Sith Lord who destroyed the Old Jedi Order. He became one of the most powerful force users in the galaxy." Ben said with a smile on his face. Luke frowned at Ben. The Destruction of the Order was not something to smile about. Maybe Ben was proud he knew the history of his grandfather.

"Vader was a monster, a bad man. He took the form of Anakin Skywalker, my father, and drove the light away."

"Aren't Anakin and Vader the same?" A student he knew as Colin asked.

"No. If you were to turn to the dark side, you would not be Colin. You would be a monster. Colin was killed and a monster took his place."

The students sat in awe. They never thought about it all like that. The world suddenly wasn't all that black and white. Ben frowned, he had remembered Luke telling him this. It was a silly concept to him though.

Luke frowned. He could feel the conflict in Ben. He seemed to worship Anakin but, could he possibly worship Vader instead of Anakin? No, he had been taught well enough to know that Vader was an evil man.

"Vader was an evil man. Being a Sith may seem great but your personal life is destroyed. My droid R2-D2 told me that my mother died because my father had turned to the dark side to save her, she died of a broken heart because she knew my father would never be the same." Luke looked down and the other students sat in silence. He didn't need to show the students the video file Artoo had shown him. It was too painful for him. The students wouldn't be able to handle it.

Luke continued, "Thanks to the Dark Side, I never knew my parents. I met my father but I had never met his true self. I had never seen how he looked before he was put in that dreadful suit. Everyone will be seduced by the dark side. I was seduced by the Emperor in his throne room on the second Death Star. I resisted his temptation and didn't kill him."

"Why didn't you kill the Emperor?" Ben asked curiously.

"As a wise Jedi once told me, A Jedi uses the force for knowledge and defense, never for attack." Luke said thinking about his time on Dagobah with Yoda and recalling his time with the Emperor on the Death Star.

"That seems like a pretty weak philosophy." Ben said with a sneer.

Luke frowned, "are you arguing with the greatest Jedi the Jedi Order had ever produced young Ben Solo?"

"He's the Emperor. Wouldn't you need to kill him to save the galaxy?" Ben Solo questioned.

"Ben, that would make me sink down to the Emperor's level." Luke said as he looked down at his Padawan.

"Maybe that Jedi was out of his mind-." Luke cut Ben off, he had enough of Ben's attitude. How could been talk about Master Yoda like that!

"Padawan Solo you may go back to your quarters." Luke said calmly dismissing his anger into the force.

Ben nonchalantly walked away not caring that is uncle was angry with his attitude. Ben couldn't care less. He questioned his uncle's teachings not to be an asshole but because they were sometimes stupid.

As the door closed, Luke resumed his talk. "Sorry about my nephew, he is not acting like a proper Jedi today. His thought are clouded by the dark side…. Let us continue."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **So these chapters are going to be really short. Next chapter, Ben calls a "friend" and Luke calls Han and Leia about his attitude. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Trouble Brewing

**Fall of the Academy chapter 2. In this chapter, Ben talks to a "friend" and Luke talks to Han and Leia about Ben's behavior. Enjoy!**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Your uncle doesn't know what he is talking about. Darth Vader was very powerful. He was more powerful than any Jedi could hope to be." A male voice said.

"He dismissed me today because I disagreed with him on the topic of how a Jedi uses his power." Ben complained to the figure.

"He is hypocritical and weak. You will become a great Jedi. You have far more potential than your Uncle."

"I'm running out of options. You tell me the same thing every time. I don't know what else to do."

"If you are intelligent you will realize your destiny." He said before ending the call.

Ben sat perplexed in his room. His friend, a guy he met while on a mission in the Outer Rim was always confusing. He was rarely straightforward about anything.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Luke. How's Ben doing?" Leia asked, her arm around Han Solo, her husband. They looked happy as ever, they always loved hearing about their beloved son. Though this time, Luke had called them and they were curious as to what was going on.

"I'm afraid Ben is acting up lately. He seems to look up to Vader. Today, he said that Yoda was crazy and that I should have killed the Emperor in cold blood. I'm worried about Ben." Luke said as he scratched his beard replaying the sequence in his head. A shiver ran down his spine just thinking of the incident.

"Ben is a teenager. He is probably just grumpy." Leia said with a worried look on her face. She would never want Ben to be a hassle for her brother.

"Can you resolve that Luke?" Han asked nervously. This whole force thing had never made sense to him. He believed in it but never understood it. All he knew was that the Dark side was the bad guys, like Vader and the Light were the good guys, like the Jedi.

"I will try Han. He is my nephew and I would do anything for him." Luke said trying to hide his nervous demeanor with a smile.

"Thanks Luke. Talk to us if you need any help." Leia said before ending the call.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Short chapter 2. Tell me what you think. Reviews are welcome! I've gotten some great ones so far. A guest asked if I would include Rey. I may or may not. I haven't found a logical use yet and I don't believe she is Luke's daughter. I don't want to include too many TFA theories in this story so that means that Rey isn't Ben's sister or Luke's daughter.**


	3. The Scorch

**Fall of the Academy chapter 3. In this chapter we will have Ben duel a fellow student in the academy and Luke will witness the duel.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

Luke watched as Ben and a young female student named Sasha ignited their training lightsabers. Sasha lunged at Ben and Ben blocked her attack. He countered Sasha and struck at her head. She blocked and angled her lightsaber so that it slightly stung Ben's neck.

"Uh oh." Luke whispered to himself as he felt Ben's rage build. Ben unleashed his anger and struck blow after blow on the girl. He beat the lightsaber out of her hand, he was just about to hit her on the head with his lightsaber when suddenly he couldn't move.

Luke Skywalker stood with his hand in the air, holding Ben away from Sasha who was cowering away from him. "You are dismissed Sasha." Luke said in a calm voice. The girl sprinted out of the hangar quickly and Luke knew that yesterday wouldn't be a one-time deal.

"Let go of me." Ben snarled. Luke dropped him from his grip and Ben was fuming. Luke hadn't sensed this much anger since when he encountered an Inquisitor on Naboo.

Once he knew nobody was in the hangar of the Academy he started yelling, "What the hell is going on!? You let the dark side in like it was oxygen!" Luke settled down a little and continued, "You are a Jedi, like me, and your grandfather before you. Act like a Jedi, no more raging."

"Anakin Skywalker was a Sith." Ben shot back knowing this would anger his uncle.

"Anakin Skywalker was not a Sith. Vader was a Sith." Luke said as he stared at his nephew intensely.

"That's bullshit." Ben sneered.

"Get out." Luke growled. Behind him, he heard a noise. He looked up and saw the _Millennium Falcon_ landing in the hangar. "Go to your quarters."

"But my-."

"Go."

Ben in swore multiple languages as he left the hangar. Luke approached Han and Leia whom were smiling. "I didn't know you guys were coming." He said as he gave them both a hug.

"Yeah well we decided to see if Ben was alright." Han answered with a smug look on his face. "I thought I'd get a better welcome."

"Shall I order some fine wine from the best restaurant on Coruscant your highness?" Luke teased as he elbowed Han who had pulled him into a headlock.

"Luke. Why did Ben leave?" Leia asked with a worried look on her face as she studied the door to the hangar.

Luke's face darkened and his smile disappeared, "Ben… He used the Dark Side in a duel and almost hurt a fellow student very badly. He was angry because I held him in the air with the force and prevented him from taking out his anger… I don't know what is wrong with him."

"May we see him?" Leia asked hoping her brother would agree. Not like she cared what he thought right now, she would march through anyways. She was holding back tears right now and didn't want to make a scene in front of everyone.

"Yeah. I guess that wouldn't hurt." Luke said as he led them up to Ben's room.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ben Solo fingered the Holo in his hands. He would crush it between his thumb and index finger but he didn't want to buy another one. To say he was pissed off was an understatement. That little twerp scorched his neck. He wanted to squeeze the air out of her. Watch her body go limp and her heart stop. He needed to talk to someone that understood him.

"I better call him."

He entered in his friends calling code and his friend answered immediately. "Ben Solo. How are you doing today?"

"Well I'm pissed. I was about to defeat a girl in a spar and my uncle held me back with the force. He was mad because I used the Dark Side."

"You mean he was mad because you realized your full potential. You are a much greater force user than any Jedi could be. Your Uncle is weak, he could have been so much more powerful if he had let the Dark Side in. I'm no Jedi but wouldn't mastering both sides of the Force make you more powerful with the Force?" His friend asked.

"Well yeah. I guess you're right." Ben Solo said as he thought about what his friend just said. Suddenly, he felt lifeforms coming towards his room. "I have to go. My Uncle Luke is approaching my quarters." Ben said as he looked towards the door.

"Take care Ben." His friend said before ending the call.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **This is the end of chapter 3. Hope you are enjoying the story. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Verbal Bombardment

**Fall of the Academy chapter 4. The day I started writing this I posted the first chapter. Stockpiling is great but I probably won't do it for all stories I write. It can be a little hectic.**

 **In this chapter, Han, Leia, and Luke are all going to talk to Ben. Will this help or hurt? Will Ben talk to his friend again?**

 **Also, the swearing may seem unnecessary in this chapter but Han and Ben are both really mad. Enjoy!**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Well she was a little bitch!" Ben yelled, scaring his parents and uncle. Ben was pissed that the adults didn't understand his anger. They never understood, the galaxy, no, the universe hated him.

"You watch your mouth and pray I don't smack your face hard enough to knock your vocal cords loose." Han said as he stood up and pointed at his son trying desperately to control him. Han was worried for his son, his son was always into his studies and into learning more. He was always a good student and how he was acting lately was way different from usual.

"Did you get scorched by a lightsaber?" Ben asked sarcastically.

"No but did you get interrogated for hours on a steaming hot machine and then frozen in carbonite for a year punk. Or were you like your mother and tortured by Vader, a needle being shoved into her skin to enforce pain and get her to talk. DID YOU HAVE TO WITNESS YOUR FUCKING HOMEPLANET BEING DESTROYED?" Han yelled in rage. Han was breathing heavily and had no plans to stop his verbal bombardment. His son was whining like a little kid.

Han continued, "Your mother and I have been through a lot. You're acting like a giant pussy right now." Han took a deep breath and then mimicked a little girl, "I got scorched by a lightsaber. Help me, I'm too weak to control my feelings."

The room was silent and nobody said anything, they were all awaiting Ben's response. Ben didn't respond, he just sat there with his same hateful eyes.

"I need to take a walk." Han said before getting up and leaving the room. He had had enough of Ben for today. 'Ben should consider himself lucky', he thought.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

"And then he told me I was weak because I couldn't control my feelings!" Ben yelled prompting his friend to respond.

"Your father has been brainwashed by Skywalker. Soon, they will do the same to you." His friend concluded gravely.

"What do you propose I do?" Ben asked.

"Stay at the academy. I will think of something." His friend said.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ben didn't attend classes the rest of the week. He stayed locked in his room and wouldn't answer to his Uncle. His Uncle had all but given up on him. Ben would need to find the strength to come out on his own. He was a teenager and needed to make his own decisions.

Currently, Luke was teaching a class of younglings and had left the care of Ben to the human male hall monitor. He frequently checked in with the hall monitor waiting for some progress.

"So we just wrapped up Form five. We now have to learn Form six, Form six is known as-." He was cut off by the ringing of his comlink.

"Excuse me." He said to the Younglings before answering his comlink. "Status?"

Nobody answered. Suddenly, he heard a noise. He listened closely, enhancing his hearing so he could hear what was happening on the other side of the comlink.

"No. NO. STOP NOOOOOO!" He heard a male shriek. He knew immediately what happened. This was not a laughing matter.

"Sasha. Guard the kids! I'm going towards the hangar bay." Luke said as he sprinted towards the hangar desperately hoping that his fears weren't true.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **What happened to Ben? Is he alright? What about the hall monitor. We will find out in the next chapter!**


	5. Solo Down

**Fall of the Academy chapter 5. We'll start off with Luke in the hangar bay and I won't spoil the chapter after that. If you (Readers) desire longer chapters then let me know. I purposely do short chapters but I can do whatever works for you all.**

 **Also, i decided to post two chapter in one day because i realized i haven't updated in a while. This is my form of apologizing so please forgive me. I explained my absence in chapter 10 of Young Love if you really need an explanation ;-).**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

Luke Skywalker ran through the doors of the hangar bay and looked around. All he could think of was how his beloved nephew Ben could turn to the dark side so suddenly. In a matter of days it could happen, a prodigy of the light could transform into a servant of darkness.

He spotted his nephew across the hangar. "BEN!" He sprinted across the hangar prompting Ben to take off in the shuttle. Luke tried to use the force to bring the shuttle back but it was no use. Ben Solo, his nephew and apprentice, was too far gone.

"Ben…." Luke pouted as he sat on the ground and cried. A grown man, a Jedi, crying. His actions were justified. Every tear out of his eye was justified. He had just lost his nephew to the dark side. He had no idea what he was going to tell his sister. Han and Leia would be heartbroken.

" _Maybe if you had been a better teacher he wouldn't have resorted to this."_

"Who are you?" Luke asked now sitting up and trying to connect with the voice in his head.

" _I guess I owe a Jedi friend the pleasure of at least knowing his apprentices new teachers name. I am Supreme Leader Snoke. Your nephew will be a powerful force in the galaxy."_

"No. Ben is a Jedi. He is just running away. He would never join a Dark Jedi such as yourself." Luke said. Luke knew Snoke was telling the truth but he couldn't believe this was happening.

" _I am a Sith."_

"You're not fooling anyone Snoke. I can feel your signature. You are not a Sith. You may be powerful but you never had the privilege of a Sith teacher." Luke said feeling the anger in his voice. He quickly released it into the force and cleared his mind.

" _This is not the end Skywalker."_

Luke immediately blocked the vulnerability in his mind from which Snoke had entered. He had learned an advanced method of mind protection from a Jedi Holocron in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. He used what he learned to make a shield in the hole of his mind. He would never be able to talk to Snoke again but would also not be able to reach out to Snoke's mind. A good and bad thing.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Luke debated what to say in his head. How would he tell his sister that he had let his nephew fall to the dark side? It just didn't add up. He was a horrible teacher and a horrible Uncle. He entered in the call codes for Han and Leia and took a deep breath.

"Hi Luke. Is Ben showing any signs of improving?" Leia asked cheerfully. Luke saw her smile and it made this all the more painful for him.

Luke gulped and stayed silent, collecting his thoughts and making his final decision on what to say. "I uhh. Leia, Ben has turned to the dark side…."

The smile disappeared and Leia looked at the ground and started to cry a little. Han started to comfort Leia but Luke could tell he was struggling to stay strong.

"Luke…" Leia wailed, "how could this happen?"

"I don't know. I… I failed him. This is all my fault." Luke said as he looked to the ground and rubbed the tears out of his eyes.

"Do you know where he is?" Han asked as he lost control and started crying. This put Luke totally off guard. He didn't even know Han Solo was capable of producing tears.

"All I know is that a Dark Jedi named Snoke is training him now. I don't know where Snoke is and I don't know what he looks like." Luke moaned realizing he had no idea where Ben was.

"I'm never going to see my son again." Leia moaned as she put her face back into her husband's shoulder.

"Leia. I will look for him." Luke promised. This was a promise Luke would keep. This was a promise that Luke would stay with.

"No… You must carry on with the academy. If this academy fails, the galaxy will not have a force of light protecting it. Han and I can look for him. I am done with the Republic Senate anyways. They refuse to hunt the remnants of the Empire and refuse to associate with your New Jedi Order." Leia said refusing to let the galaxy revolve around the Solo family.

"I will try to help in any way possible." Luke vowed as he hung up the Holocomm. He continued crying and just stayed in place.

"Master Skywalker?" A little girl squeaked from behind him. Luke turned around and immediately recognized the girl. Her brown hair and determined demeanor could be spotted anywhere.

"Young Rey. How are you today?" Luke asked trying to hide his tears.

"I'm great but you don't look to good. I brought you some water." She said as she shoved the glass of water towards him.

Despite only being eight years old, Rey was a mature girl beyond her years. After Ben, Rey was most likely the next most promising student. He knew better than to decline her help. She would make him drink it no matter what.

"Thank you Rey. I appreciate your kindness." Luke said with a smile as he grabbed the water. It soothed his sore throat that he had acquired from crying. He gulped it down and set it on the table.

"You ought to get to bed Rey. I'll see you at lightsaber practice tomorrow." Luke said giving the girl a warm smile as he got up and escorted her out the door.

"If you need a goodnight hug you can always come to me." Rey said with a smile as she walked down the hall back towards her room.

Her last comment made Luke smile and cheered him up a bit. He hoped she would always be the innocent girl he knew. He regretted that would never be so and he regretted nobody stayed innocent. Luke had a lot of regrets as of today.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I think I might do some bonding between Luke and Rey in the future. I know exactly how to tie in Rey's cluelessness of the Jedi with this story so don't jump at me yet. I know how to explain it. Anyways as always, reviews are welcome and I urge you to follow this story if you have not done so. Thanks for reading and may the force be with you!**


	6. A New Life

**Fall of the Academy chapter 6. In this chapter we see Luke and Rey in lightsaber practice. Also, Ben meets his friend! Enjoy!**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

Luke kept a close eye on young Rey as she practiced her lightsaber form. She was definitely skilled in saber combat. He had already seen her excel in her force uses. She was a natural Jedi and the force seemed to want to be near her. Many said the same thing about him which made Luke ponder if Rey was a force prodigy. Even more so than Ben.

Ben…

Luke had tried not to think about him for the past few hours but it was like trying to put a blanket on a Rancor, Ben would never leave his mind. Visions of Ben, his hateful eyes now yellow, were in his nightmares. That vision coupled with Ben saying, "you failed me" kept Luke up all night. He was the worst uncle in the galaxy.

"I did fail him." Luke muttered struggling to keep his composure in front of his class.

"What?" Rey asked as she disengaged her lightsaber and looked at Luke. She thought she heard Master Skywalker say something but she couldn't make out what.

"I was just thinking about Ben…" Luke muttered sadly. Rey's strength in the force reminded him of Ben too much.

"He'll come back. Someday." Rey said as she ignited her lightsaber and continued swinging it around, preparing herself for remotes.

Luke strode over to the side of the room and leaned against the wall. It was so weird not seeing Ben in the room. This was Ben's favorite time of day. He would activate five remotes and set them at medium difficulty. He would then try to impress everyone else in the room.

"Stop mourning the loss of your nephew. Leia is right, you have a whole galaxy to worry about." Luke said to himself as he encouraged his legs to start moving him back to the front of the room.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ben Solo felt himself descend as he landed the stolen shuttle into the hangar of this massive ship. His friend had given him these coordinates and told him to land in a ship. He had so far not met any opposition and hoped to keep it that way.

The massive ship looked like it was a Super Star Destroyers bulkier and much larger older brother. It was all black and the hangar looked like a typical Imperial hangar. Ben could only imagine what else his friend had at his disposal. If he had a ship this big he may even have a Death Star at his disposal.

The ship hit the ground with a thud and he shut down the systems. He sat in the ship for what felt like an hour but was really ten minutes. He finally built up the courage to walk out of the safety of his ship and into the hangar. He opened the landing ramp and walked to the back of the shuttle. He looked down the ramp and to his horror saw Stormtroopers lined up in lines. He then realized that they were organized as if greeting someone important. Was his friend possibly an Imperial?

"Ben Solo. My friend." A deep distorted voice called. He cringed and looked towards the source of the voice. To his horror, a mangled man stood before him. A mangled, seven foot tall man. My friend? Was this who he was communicating with the whole time?

"Yes. You must be surprised to finally see my appearance." The man said reading his mind.

Ben suddenly realized the man's force signature. It radiated darkness. It wasn't like what his uncle had described as a Sith but it was definitely close. It was the darkest you could get before a Sith.

"I thought you said you weren't force sensitive?" Ben said remembering what his friend had said.

"I said I was no Jedi." His friend said with a twisted smile. Ben realized his friend was amazing at bending the truth. He began to feel unsafe but decided it would be best if he stayed.

"Why am I here?" Ben asked with confusion. Why would a Dark Jedi want him here? Why not just kill him?

"You are here because your potential is wasted as a Jedi." The man answered swiftly. Ben had to admit that this man had a good reason. His potential was being wasted in a temple on a remote planet. With minimal amount of missions, Ben never got out much.

"What will I be if I'm not a Jedi?" Ben asked knowing he couldn't be considered a Sith. You have to be trained by a Sith to be a Sith. This man obviously wasn't a Sith.

"You will be Master of the Knights of Ren." The man said with a smile. The man knew he had found Ben's weak spot. He knew Ben always wanted power.

Ben's face lit up and he smiled. He would not be the apprentice. He would be the master for once. Suddenly, Ben felt a craving for power. He suddenly wanted all the power. Vader had power, Ben wanted to be like Vader.

"I can feel your lust for power building inside you," the man said with a deep voice and a twisted smile, "kneel." He commanded.

Ben Skywalker knelt down in front of the man. The man ignited what sounded like a lightsaber but Ben didn't flinch. The lightsaber hovered just above his head and the man spoke.

"Ben Solo has just been killed. You are now Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren and co-Second in Command in the First Order Military. Your allegiance is now forever to the First Order and myself, Supreme Leader Snoke. I am your master and you will refer to me as Supreme Leader." The man hissed.

"I will not disappoint you Supreme Leader." Kylo Ren said as he rose and followed the Supreme Leader into the depths of the massive ship. Following him into the darkness.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't know if I will show more Kylo Ren and Snoke or not. I will definitely stay with Luke and Rey though. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading** **.**


	7. A Bad Chancellor

**Fall of the Academy chapter 7. We're back with another chapter and thank god school slowed down. I can now write without hating my computer. Anyways, in chapter 7 Luke is worried about the safety of the New Jedi Order. Enjoy!**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

Luke felt it. The wave of darkness that overcame him. It was like a tidal wave of darkness. A great wave had slid across the force. As soon as it had hit him it was gone. It was a quick barrage of darkness that ceased once it made its point.

"Ben joined him…" Luke muttered sadly. He had dreaded this moment for a week. The moment that it would be confirmed Ben Solo would be turned. The New Jedi Order had suffered a setback. They now had a new enemy. Ben Solo would come for them. Revenge would flare from him and he would show no mercy.

Luke fell out of his meditative trance. He couldn't relax, his new generation of Jedi were threatened. He had to be ready for Ben and this Snoke to attack. The bad thing was the next best Jedi was a Rey and she was only eight years old. The only other person, or government for this matter that could support him would be the Republic. The chancellor loathed Jedi but he could at least try.

Luke strolled over to the Holocomm table and entered in the call codes for the Republic Chancellor. Ever since the Galactic Concordance, the Republics military was shrunk and military usage had to be approved by the Chancellor. If he could get three warships and a battalion, he may be able to protect his academy from his nephew and this Snoke.

The chancellor answered. The Chancellor was named Kaida Virai and was formally the senator from Onderon. She was an average height lady, about 5'6'' and had brown eyes. Her hair was blonde and twisted into a bun similar to Padme Amidala, Luke's mother. She was wearing a navy blue gown and had a red tie around the stomach of her gown. By the look of her expression it seemed she had just gotten back from a tough senate meeting and didn't want to see Luke at all.

"Master Skywalker" she began, "what are you asking for this time?"

Luke resisted the urge to fire back and carried on with his request, "I seek the assistance of the Republic Military. My nephew Ben Solo has turned to the dark side and met up with an imperial Dark Jedi. I request a battalion of troops and three warships to protect the academy. If this request is granted, we will feed the troops and pay them for protecting us. We will also grant you a favor from us."

"So now you're making your nephew our problem? I thought the Jedi could handle themselves. Oh how the Jedi have fallen." Kaida sneered. Kaida never quite liked the Jedi. Throughout her office, she had declined Jedi involvement in the government because every war in the history of the galaxy had something to do with the Jedi. She wanted the Galactic Concordance to be honored by the civilizations of the galaxy. The Jedi were a threat to the peace. The so called peacekeepers were quite warmongering in reality.

"It's hard to protect an academy from a battalion of Stormtroopers and two Dark Jedi by yourself. My next promising student is only eight years old. Furthermore, these Imperials are gearing up for an attack on the Republic. You're foolish to think that the Republic is safe." Luke countered. The Chancellor refused to see the threat the Imperials posed to the galaxy. As long as they were left alone, they could rebuild and possibly destroy the Republic. To be honest, the Hosnian System was the only safe system in the galaxy.

"The Imperials pose no threat. My staff have concluded-." Luke cut her off.

"Your staff?! You fail to offer any proof. You lie to the galaxy telling them they are safe! Your just like Chancellor Palpatine, you are constantly lying to the galaxy. Why is the Hosnian System the only system the Republic fleet cares about? Every other system can be conquered by tribe of Ewoks with no resistance." Luke fumed. Kaida was possibly the worst chancellor the galaxy had had since the Old Republic Era. He had much preferred Chancellor Mothma, at least she was reasonable!

"Master Skywalker, while I am in office. I never want to hear a request from you again. We obviously have different political views. Perhaps you can try again with the next chancellor." Kaida hissed as she ended the call.

"She's probably going to be assassinated…" Luke muttered before pondering who else to call. "I could call Leia, maybe she'll know what to do."

Luke entered in the call codes for Leia and waited. "Luke?"

"Hi Leia. I just got off the Holocomm with Chancellor Pissed-Off about getting military protection from whoever Ben joined. I am positive the Dark Jedi is an imperial. Anyways, I criticized her on the protection of other systems. I told her an Ewok tribe could conquer the other systems and she got mad and hung up on me."

"You should have heard what I said to her. She claims I'm a warmonger. But did I hear you say Ben joined the Dark Jedi?!" Leia asked nervously. She dreaded hearing her son becoming Vader.

"I'm sorry Leia…" Luke said. Luke's head dropped and he felt ashamed. He was ashamed he was the worst brother and worst uncle. He was ashamed he failed to sense Ben's darkness. Luke felt like a failure right now.

"It wasn't your fault Luke. He just had too much Vader in him." Leia said sadly. She didn't want to cry in front of her brother. That would make him feel awful.

"I was thinking Han and Chewie could come down and maybe help with security. They are an army on their own." Luke chuckled trying to lighten up the conversation.

"Luke… I'm sure they would have loved too but… Han and Chewie left. Han said he was going back to smuggling, he said he was a horrible father and a horrible husband. Chewie obviously was sad too and left with Han."

Luke began to cry, this was all his fault. He had split apart a family because of his failure. He was the worst brother Leia could ever have and he knew it.

"Luke… Don't cry, this wasn't your fault. Ben was a rogue teen from the beginning. He's like Han, he's independent." Leia said trying to reach out to her brother. She never intended for him to cry. Frankly, she didn't know he would be this upset.

"I ruined your life Leia. I deserve to cry!" Luke wailed. Luke sat in his chair and cried. He knew he looked like a baby, but he didn't care, he had ruined a family.

"Luke…. Our life was never perfect." Leia said trying to comfort her twin brother but to no avail.

"Your life was finally perfect though. You had made it perfect and I ruined it," Luke said. "I'm a horrible brother Leia. I'm just awful… I-I need to go to bed." Luke said sadly.

"Good night Luke… I love you." Leia said.

"I love you too Leia." Luke replied as he ended the call.

Luke strolled over to his bed and fell onto it. "What have I done?" He asked aloud.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Alright so I never intended finding protection to be the main story of the chapter but when I finished writing the Luke and Leia conversation I noticed I was at eleven hundred words. I can write more in a chapter but this fanfic has short chapters. Anyways, tell me what you thought of the chapter. I know Luke may seem like a baby but he loves Leia deeply and he believes he totally screws up Leia's life. I know I would hate myself if I screwed up a loved one's life MAJORLY. Please leave a review and I will begin work on the next chapter once I post this!**


End file.
